


Nurse Lester

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Parenthood, Phan - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: Dan falls off of a ladder and Phil has to take care of him.





	Nurse Lester

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a prompt I got from an anon on tumblr! just a short, fluffy drabble with no warnings

There was a thump, and Phil’s head whipped around to the source of the noise. He was holding his daughter, Ava, and she made a fussing noise when Phil accidentally pulled the dummy out of her mouth with his movement. 

“Dan?” He called, unsure. He knew that Dan had gone outside to take a look at an area on the roof that seemed to be leaking, and the source of the sound seemed to come from there. He didn’t get a response, and Phil began to grow worried. “Dan? You okay?” he called again, even though he was inside and Dan probably couldn’t hear him anyways.

When Dan still didn’t respond, Phil put Ava into her crib with a teddy bear and went to inspect the damage. What he found made his eyes widen. “Dan!” he exclaimed once more, running over to where his husband was laying on the grass, cradling his knee and muttering under his breath. He seemed to be conscious, thankfully, and it was apparent from the toppled over ladder that he’d fallen down. “Are you okay?” 

Dan pursed his hips and glanced up at Phil, pain in his eyes. “Hurts,” he whined, pointing to his knee. Phil could see a large bruise forming and it seemed to be swollen. Phil’s eyes widened at the sight. Was it broken? “Can you help me up?” 

Phil didn’t need to be asked twice. He made his way over to Dan’s side and helped him up so that Dan was leaning against him. “Is it broken?” Phil fretted as they slowly made their way inside, Dan using Phil as his legs at the moment. Dan was limping pretty heavily and it seemed as if he was trying to put as little pressure as possible on the wound as he possibly could. 

Dan shrugged and Phil helped him onto their armchair. He heard Ava babbling to herself in her crib, and she seemed happy enough, so he could truly focus on Dan and his needs then. “I don’t think so?”

“Try to move your knee,” Phil ordered. Dan did, although he winced in pain. He bent his leg twice, which was a good sign. Phil didn’t think he had broken it. “I think you just got banged up real bad. Lemme get some gauze. I think we have some crutches in the closet somewhere too from when I broke my foot a few years ago.” 

He didn’t give Dan time to argue before he ran off to their storage unit. He grabbed some gauze, a wet towelette, and the ancient crutches before running back into the room where Dan was sat, awaiting his return. Before he could fully sit down, Ava began to cry, and he cursed under his breath. 

“I’ll hold her while you patch me up,” Dan said, giving Phil a weak smile, and Phil could do nothing but grin back at him. 

He surged forward and kissed Dan on the forehead. “Love you. Hang in there,” he said before leaving the room once more. He grabbed the baby, tried to calm her down by putting the dummy back in her mouth, and then made his way back to Dan. He handed her to him and watched with a light smile as Dan cradled her in the crook of his arm, rocking her lightly. Her eyes drooped slightly and she made a content noise. 

Only then did Phil allow himself to get to work. He took the wet towelette and wiped off the area. It didn’t seem to be bleeding at all, which was a good sign, but he did have grass stains all over, so he wiped that away carefully, trying to inflict as little pain as possible. Once the dirt was washed away, he began to wrap the gauze around Dan’s knee. It was a sloppy job, but it would have to do for now. He never was good at wrapping things after all.

When he was finished, he leant back and admired his work. “Viola!” he exclaimed, grinning up at Dan. “You’re like a badly wrapped present now.”

Dan laughed and shook his head. He leaned forward slightly, as much as he could with Ava tucked in his arms, and puckered his lips, asking for a kiss. Phil delivered, and sighed with contentment as they backed away. “Thank you, Nurse Lester,” Dan teased, sitting back on the armchair.

Phil chuckled and sat on the arm of the chair so he could be close to his family. He kissed the top of Dan’s head. “Anything for you, my dear.”


End file.
